liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Joe the Plumber
In August 2012, when the Plumber was running for office, he suggested America "put a damn fence on the border going to Mexico and start shooting."'Joe the Plumber': 'Put a fence on the damn border and start shooting'Joe The Plumber: 'Wanting A White Republican President Doesn't Make You Racist,' It 'Makes You American'We're not sure if this was a joke. Joe the Plumber campaigning in 2008]] Joe the Plumber was a Fictional plumber who became a figure central to the 2008 U.S. presidential election. He was supposed to represent "Middle America" for John McCain as an honest hard working something. Joe the Plumber (R-Ohio) is the brains behind the Republican Party is a character from The Beyond by Lucio Fulci for a long time he didn't have a real job, other than trailing Sarah Palin around like a puppy. Now Joe is a union guy and works in the auto industry thanks to a government bailout when Chrysler was failing. Joe the Plumber gets a new job Joe the Plumber's real name is Samuel Joseph Wurzelbacher. However, this is too long for everyone to remember - Conservatives and Liberals alike - so everyone just decided to call him Joe the Plumber. John and Joe During the 2008 US presidential election, John McCain mentioned Joe the Plumber more than 13 times in the first 10 minutes of the third and final Presidential debate. http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2008/oct/17/uselections2008-johnmccain When it was uncovered that Joe the Plumber was a typical dishonest Conservative and didn't even have a plumbing license'Joe the plumber' isn't licensed, Toledo Blade, this totally backfired on the Republicans. Conservapedia has no article on Joe the Plumber, because the revelation that he wasn't a licensed plumber was a major kick in the balls to conservatives everywhere. However, if Joe the Plumber had been a Liberal Propaganda tactic, they would've milked him dry. As things stand, the liberals milked him dry -- that's life. Joe made the comments that, although he has gay friends, he would "never let those queers around his children." With friends like Joe the Plumber, who needs enemies? Great Republican tradition Joe follows in the great Republican tradition of other plumbers. He's totally planning to start his own plumbing business any day now. Or at least he would be if it weren't for progressive taxation. He may have caused John McCain to lose the 2008 U.S. Presidential Election due to widespread fears that Mr. the Plumber would be appointed Secretary of Labor, causing the stock market to go higgledy-piggledy."Higgledy-piggledy" means "a real mess." Joe doesn't want to pay his taxes. No word yet on whether he plans on going Galt. He is, however, a fan of Ludwig von Mises.Brad DeLong. "When Reactionary Goldbug Austrian Plumber-Economists Attack!!" Brad DeLong blog. 2008 December 3. Large crowds of Republicans make him horny,Mary Ann Akers. "Joe the Plumber Wants to Make Love to Washington." The Sleuth. The Washington Post. 2009 March 20. and small crowds of disinterested people make him sad."Joe The Plumber As Unpopular As Any First-Time Author" Smith, Sarah K. Wonkette. March 2, 2009 In the other great Republican traditions of mindless stupidity and rewriting History, a campaign ad made for his bid for Congress blames Gun control for the Holocaust, the Armenian Genocide, and slavery. His campaign manager opines that Joe is "a student of history".http://politicker.com/2012/06/joe-the-plumber-blames-gun-control-for-the-holocaust-video/ Joe wrote an open letter to the parents of Santa Barbara shooting victims, "Your dead kids don’t trump my Constitutional rights. ''carry guns"'' AN OPEN LETTER: To the parents of the victims murdered by Elliot Rodger Wurzelbacher from time to time does things like writing hurtful open letters to parents of young students recently killed. While he carries on with that type of thing we will carry on pointing out how silly he is. Career success He was allegedly going to start a career as a country music singer (failed to record a successful album), a writer (failed to gain an advance), a foreign war correspondent (failed miserably in putting together a halfway decent report), a conservative cause spokesman (failure still pending), and run for Congress in 2010 (failed after God said "aw Hell no"Michael Winter. "Joe the Plumber: God told me not to run for office." USA Today. 2009 July 01.). Political ambitions Stop the presses!!! Joe the Plumber left the reservation in May 2009 and decided he didn't like the GOP after all.Eric Kleefeld. "Joe The Plumber: Quitting The GOP?" Talking Points Memo. 2009 May 11. A long career in the Constitution Party could have awaited. McCain really screwed my life up."Richard Adams. "Joe the Plumber dumps on John McCain and Sarah Palin." The Guardian. 2010 February 16. Stop the presses again!!! As of October 2011, he began a run for the House as a Republican.Brian Browdie. Joe the Plumber confident he can beat Marcy Kaptur in Ohio congressional race." New York Daily News. 2011 October 27. Despite a record that is less than truthful,AmericanUnity. "Meet Joe the Plumber." The Drudge Report. 2008 October 16. nobody will have to guess where where he stands."Samuel Wurzelbacher for Congress." Joe For Congress 2012. accessed 2012 April 19. Marcy Kaptur was his Democratic opponent and she defeated him decisively. Marcy Kaptur coasts to win in 9th District congressional race Career advice Perhaps Joey could consider going to community college or whatever and studying to get a plumbing license so he can become a proper legal plumber. After all plumbing is one job he's done with a modicum of success. perhaps a union job in the auto industry suits him just as well. Incorporates material they are threatening to delete at RationalWiki See also *Conservative Intellectualism *Conservative Dictionary *Fred Phelps *Hillbilly *Larry Craig *Redneck Footnotes External links *Joe the Plumber Category:Political Debates Category:American People Category:People who are not very clever Category:Liars Category:Epic Fail Category:Conservative Tactics Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservatives Category:Conservative Failure Category:US Politics Category:Rednecks Category:Crazy People